onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Artificial Devil Fruit
|class = Zoan |user = Momonosuke, Kaido's army }} An Artificial Devil Fruit is a type of Devil Fruit created by scientific means, independent varieties produced by Vegapunk and a collaboration of Caesar Clown and Donquixote Doflamingo. So far, only Zoan-types are produced. Appearance An Artificial Devil Fruit is an apple shaped fruit with a long stem that curls at the end. They are rather small compared to natural Devil Fruits, and due to being man-made, its patterning is also different: instead of swirls covering the fruit, it has ring patterns. While Vegapunk's failed version is light colored all the way with a long swirled stem, the Smiles manufactured through the co-operation of Caesar and Doflamingo are dark with light ring pattern with a short stem. Unlike a natural Devil Fruit, it does not seem to have an unimaginably horrible flavor that one would describe as to the point of taking poison, as Momonosuke ate the entire fruit in bites without recoiling at the very least. Overview The Artificial Devil Fruit is created based on Vegapunk's research on how Devil Fruits affect the user's , making practical applications of such effects on the blood. Vegapunk's Failure Devil Fruit The fruit created by Vegapunk does not have a classified name due to being a failure. It allows the user to transform into a pink, serpentine dragon that bears a resemblance to the Chinese or Japanese variety. It is later revealed that Kin'emon's son, Momonosuke, got changed into a , shown to have a more oriental appearance than the dragons encountered earlier by the Straw Hats, and the power to produce clouds. He was found in the garbage dump by Luffy after his battle with Monet and later explained about how he ate an artificial Zoan-type Devil Fruit. His transformed size seems to be inferior compared to a natural Zoan-class Devil Fruit user's full-form transformation, as he was barely big enough to carry Monkey D. Luffy, a normal-sized human. His clothes seemingly disappeared completely when he changed. He also gained the ability to generate semi-solid clouds that could also be used as stepping stones, giving the appearance of flight. It is currently unknown whether or not Momonosuke's size in his animal form is due to his young age or an imperfection in the fruit, nor if it permits to morph into a hybrid form like normal Zoan. Due to being a failure, it seems to have flaws. A few moments after consuming it, Momonosuke transformed automatically, and he claimed that he does not know how to revert to human form. Later he was shown to be able to accomplish the task, albeit ending up completely naked, which is unlike that of a natural Zoan. It is unknown if this fruit grants the general weaknesses as a natural Devil Fruit would. Momonosuke originally ate the fruit on a whim to fight off hunger. He unconsciously used the ability to generate clouds to climb upwards, enough to run back up the many-stories tall garbage chute of Punk Hazard. Smiles The manufactured by Donquixote Doflamingo are considered a success, and the key ingredient required to concoct the fruit is SAD, a substance that only Caesar Clown knows how to manufacture. As such, to produce such Devil Fruit requires Caesar's cooperation. The SAD is produced by Caesar, which then is transferred to a factory in Dressrosa and processed into Smile, and the fruits are in turn used by Kaido of the Yonko to create an army of over 500 Zoan Devil Fruit users, forming a three-way alliance. However, as they are artificial fruits, they still have their own risks, despite being a success. It is unknown if this type of fruit shares any of the same weaknesses as natural Devil Fruits. Trivia * Vegapunk's failed product is the first man-made Devil Fruit shown in the series. * Due to the eel-shaped form Momonosuke takes on, Luffy jokingly believes the fruit allows the user to take on an eel form. * Doflamingo first makes mention of them to Disco just before he gives up on the slave trade. * Smile's production got mentioned even in the non-canon material, as one of them was in Breed's hand. References Site Navigation Category:Zoan